See What I Saw
'See What I Saw '''is the finale of Specy Spooktacular II. Roles Starring *Cheesy *Gloomy *Eary *Cole *Saps *Spitfire *Wolfle *Poachy Featuring *Jigsaw Plot Gloomy awakens to find himself in a chamber. He sees Cheesy, Eary, Cole, Saps, Spitfire, Wolfle and Poachy inside with him. A microphone suddenly comes down on a string and a voice is heard. It tells everyone that they are being punished for their crimes, and they will all die unless they can escape the chamber. Within seconds, poisonous gas is released into the room. Wolfle finds a key and hands it over. Saps decides to use the key to unlock the door, triggering a gun to shoot her from the other side. The gang runs out of the room, except Gloomy who wants to stay and die. The voice returns, telling them that the key to the next door is inside a nearby pit. Cole hops into the pit, getting himself skewered by several needles in the process. Poachy grabs the key and unlocks the door. On the other side is a tiger, which mauls him to death while the others escape. Now they come across a large microwave-like machine. Cheesy sees a dish of cheesy enchiladas in it. He goes into the microwave, only to be locked inside. It turns on and kills with with molten cheese. The survivors come to a room with swinging pointed logs. The voice tells them to run to the other side. As they do so, the needles in Cole's body inject a poison that paralyzes him. A log knocks him to the edge of a pit. Despite being unable to move his mouth, he calls for help. Eary turns around to hear him but fails to understand. A log knocks him into Cole and both fall to their deaths. Wolfle and Spitfire reach the other side, but are both knocked out by a huge log. Hours later, they find themselves enchained in another room. Spitfire uses a nearby saw to cut off his chained leg. Wolfle sees a key in his femur and uses it to unlock the chains. Then she uses Spitfire's gun to blow a hole through the wall. Spitfire tells her to go on by herself. She sadly walks to freedom without looking back. Spitfire grabs onto a hanging microphone as it is pulled up. In a strange room, Jigsaw is seen watching from cameras throughout his chamber. His neck suddenly snaps, and when he faints, Spitfire is shown behind him. Meanwhile, Gloomy is still in the first room and still not dead from the gas. Unsatisfied, he decides to take time escaping. Deaths #Saps is shot in the head. #Poachy is mauled by a tiger. #Cheesy is scalded to death. #Cole and Eary fall onto spikes. #Jigsaw's neck is snapped by Spitfire. Injuries #Cole is injected and paralyzed by poison. #Spitfire and Wolfle and knocked out. #Spitfire cuts off his leg. Trivia *This episode is obviously a parody of the ''Saw franchise. *Before it was released, fans got to add their characters into the episode (each with their own torture deaths depending on who is chosen to appear). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular